


Three Little Words [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words. That's all he had to say. And he had to figure out a way to say it, or Steve wasn't going to stick around. Three words. Eight letters. Five words, nineteen letters if he included the name. He knew single words with more than nineteen letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Little Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157452) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   Three Little Words  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Steve / Tony  
**Rating: teen**  
**Length:** 7:54  
**Summary:** ****  
**Three little words. That's all he had to say. And he had to figure out a way to say it, or Steve wasn't going to stick around. Three words. Eight letters. Five words, nineteen letters if he included the name. He knew single words with more than nineteen letters.**  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157452)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Three%20Little%20Words.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNk1sNndWamxWZTg/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
